An Endless Tale
by Asucey Uchiha
Summary: Cuando el mal que creían haber derrotado volvió a aparecer fue demasiado tarde. Sasuke y Naruto tomaran una decisión que cambiara el pasado para salvar el futuro. A travel-time story. Yaoi, lemon, mpreg y obvio la pareja principal SasuNaru. Personajes originales.
1. Prologo

Hola este es mi primera historia o fic, como le quieran llamar, del fandom de Naruto. La pareja principal es SasuNaru por lo que queda claro que es una historia yaoi XD

Por lo tanto si no te gusta este tipo de historia no la leas y busca otra que sea de tu agrado.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (Si fueran míos Naruto hubiera tenido un final yaoi. Claro nada que yo no pueda arreglar en mi historia XD). Hagan de cuenta que no leyeron eso último.

An Endless Tale

PRÓLOGO

‟ _Te diré algo… Cualquiera que sea tu plan, no mates a Naruto… si lo haces… te arrepentirás…"_

El viento que soplaba en aquel lugar había dejado de ser puro y liviano convirtiéndose en espeso y dañino. La luna, que tiempo atrás brillo en el cielo con las estrellas como su guardia fiel, ahora se mantenía oculta por oscuras nubes que extinguían cualquier rayo de luz que alumbrara la tierra.

Tierra que era cubierta por la prueba más irrefutable de las vidas que fueron segadas en esa noche como en muchas otras más. La sangre carmesí era el velo que cubría la tierra donde sombras negras parecían devorar los cuerpos de los caídos. Espectros de humo que se arrastraban y cuya presencia pétrea acentuaba la tristeza y la pesadez en los corazones de aquellos que se encontraban viendo el cruel panorama.

Los arboles destrozados cuyas raíces fueron arrancadas del suelo durante los constantes embates de los poderosos jutsus efectuados y el rio que una vez corrió con aguas cristalinas hacia la cascada ahora era un negro rio que arrastraba en sus aguas impuras los rastros de la destrucción.

El intenso poder del chakra que se expandía por toda la tierra era innegable. La sensación de asfixia comenzaba a causar pánico entre los shinobis que se encontraban aun de pie en la ahora tierra desolada del País del Fuego. El despliegue de poder de aquel ser que se alzaba en los cielos negros en toda su terrorífica magnificencia había arrasado y destruido todo a su paso. Los sobrevivientes le debían ahora su vida a la kunoichi que alguna vez fue la discípula de la gran Godaime Hokage y legendaria _Sannin_ ,Tsunade. Que, al igual que su maestra había hecho en uno de los ataques que Konoha sufrió años atrás, lanzo todo su chakra para salvar la vida de los shinobis.

Ahora todos ellos no podían hacer más que observar la desoladora situación en la que se encontraban.

Sus cuerpos aunque golpeados no dejaban mostrar el cansancio que los aquejaba. En sus rostros sucios se formaba un rictus de preocupación pensando que ninguno de ellos volvería a ver a sus seres queridos una vez más llenándolos de temor pero la _voluntad de fuego_ que vivía en cada uno de ellos no los dejaba dar un paso atrás y abandonar la lucha que a grandes rasgos para muchos ya se veía el final.

Sabían desde ya que era el fin cuando recibieron el mensaje de que otro de esos seres había acabado con Sunagakure, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hicieron el Kazekage, los ninjas y el bijū de una cola, Shukaku, por destruirlo. Pero aún les quedaba esperanza…

Elevo su mirada al cielo en el momento en que ese monstruo arremetió contra ellos con sus tentáculos y presencio como los shinobis con las últimas fuerzas que les quedaba se levantaron poniéndose en posición de ataque y se lanzaron contratacando con su mejor jutsu. Ya a ninguno de ellos les importaba morir pero al menos resistirían un poco más dándole tiempo a las dos personas que sabían podían hacer algo para salir vencedores o al menos crear una luz de esperanza.

Ella misma ya no tenía nada de chakra pero aún le quedaba su voluntad para seguir peleando.

—Naruto… Sasuke—jadeo los nombres de sus dos compañeros mientras se levantaba con dificultad después del ataque-. Sea lo que sea que harán, dense prisa.

Su verde mirada se posó decidida en el campo donde se llevaba a cabo la cruenta batalla mientras chakra verde surgió por una vez más en sus puños y se lanzó a unirse a la última resistencia.

Momentos después una onda expansiva termino por destruir lo que quedaba de bosque y vida en la frontera del País del Fuego.

Un alarido resonó.

De la inmensa nube que se creó aquel ser emergió tomando rumbo hacia su objetivo: Konoha.

* * *

Bien. Ahí quedo lo que se supone que es el prólogo (si es que se le puede llamar así).

Trabajare lo más pronto posible en el siguiente capítulo pues aún tengo que trabajar en mis otros dos fics para darles continuación. Así que tal vez me tarde lo menos una semana máximo dos.

Así que espero que les haya gustado y perdonen los errores ortográficos.

Únanse al grupo de Facebook Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu un lugar en donde el SasuNaruSasu manda XD

¿Reviews?


	2. La misión y las despedidas

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Canción** : Ai no Uta, grupo Every Little Thing.

 **Versión al español:** Versos de amor, grupo Charm.

 **Soundtrack:** Inuyasha La Película 2: El Castillo Detrás del Espejo

* * *

La misión y las despedidas.

(Versos de amor)

-.-.-.-.-

 _ **La tierra y el calor del sol**_

 _ **Las flores y su olor,**_

 _ **Amor en el corazón**_

"— _Padre, ¿por qué las hojas caen?—pregunto el pequeño rubio viendo como el camino, que se formaba por arbustos frondosos y altos árboles, se cubría con las hojas que caían de los arboles con colores rojos amarillentos y anaranjados café._

 _Estaban regresando a la aldea después de una mañana exhaustiva de entrenamiento._

 _La voz de su hijo sonaba distraída y curiosa. Tan parecida a la de su amado rubio y cuando lo volteo a ver noto, como muchas veces antes, el gran parecido que tenían._

 _ **Di, que pudo causar**_

 _ **El sonido que me rodea**_

 _ **Al apoyar mí oído en ti**_

 _El niño volteo a ver a su padre en espera de una respuesta. Se asombró de nuevo por el porte imponente que su padre mostraba aun caminando relajado y sin signos de estar cansado, parecía intocable e inalcanzable. Tanto misterio que encerraba su mirada y tanto poder también. No había persona en la aldea o en el mundo que no respetara o temiera a su padre. Se preguntó si algún día sería igual que él._

 _ **Es la vida así**_

 _ **Ella hace latir dulcemente**_

 _ **Este pequeño corazón**_

 _El mayor volteo a ver a su primogénito que lo miraba con fascinación y admiración._

— _Porque es otoño—le respondió. Su hijo lo miro sin entender y explico—. Cada año cuando llega otoño las hojas empiezan a cambiar de color, empiezan a morir y caen al no poder sostenerse más de las ramas del árbol._

 _ **No te dejes engañar**_

 _ **Solo intenta aparentar**_

 _ **El rostro que, hoy un sueño es**_

— _¿Mueren?_

— _Así es. Al igual que todos en este mundo._

 _ **Solo finges no escuchar**_

 _ **Solo finges no advertir**_

 _ **Pero en realidad, crees en este amor**_

— _¿Por qué?—volvió a cuestionar, con su rostro reflejando su inocencia, sin entender porque las hojas morían, ni porque todo lo demás también debía morir._

 _Suspiro. Su hijo estaba en esa etapa de preguntar el porqué de todas las cosas y él tenía la obligación de contestar. Así que decidió explicarle._

 _ **Tus ojos muestran el dolor**_

 _ **Aun no sabes vivir**_

 _ **La vida sin temer**_

— _Porque ese es el ciclo de la vida. Todo lo que nace tiene que morir y todo lo que muere revive. Una vez que nacemos estamos destinados a morir, esa es la ley de la vida; «Para morir nacemos», eso es lo que escuche ya hace mucho tiempo de un viejo anciano que iba acompañado de su nieto, nuestros caminos se cruzaron en una posada y él, al verme a los ojos fue lo que me dijo. Al principio no lo entendí, ni tiempo después, hasta que no vi mi_ _ **vida**_ _a punto de extinguirse que me di cuenta de ello. No estamos atados a este mundo eternamente y nuestra existencia es irrelevante y pequeña para este mundo tan grande. Así tan pronto venimos a este mundo, así también podemos irnos. Hombres, animales, plantas y cualquier otro ser vivo, ninguno sale indemne de este ciclo. Las hojas son porte de él, pero su existencia es tan corta que cada año esta se termina; pero no te preocupes—dijo al ver la preocupación en los ojos azules de su hijo y darse cuenta que parte de lo que dijo nada tenía que ver con lo que su hijo quería saber—que cada vez que llegue la primavera las veras nacer de nuevo llenando los árboles. El ciclo de las estaciones es el que rige la mayoría de la vida en este mundo… pero la de nosotros la rige el tiempo._

 _ **Porque no miras a tu alrededor**_

 _ **Las flores y su olor**_

 _ **Amor en el corazón**_

 _El niño sonrió. La mayor parte no la había entendido, su padre se había detenido en su caminar y se quedó viendo a la nada sin dejar de hablar, pero en su inocencia lo hacía feliz saber que las hojas volverían a nacer una vez que la primavera llegara._

 _ **Ves aun sin saber**_

 _ **Como he de curar tus heridas**_

 _ **Lo intento y lo conseguiré**_

 _Elevo sus ojos negros al cielo que ya se cubría con los vestigios del invierno que se acercaba._

 _ **Sé que sientes por mí**_

 _ **Y si he de seguir el camino**_

 _ **Lo hare pero junto a ti**_

‟ _No entendí que el tiempo se me escapaba de las manos y debía aprovecharlo. Que el camino que recorría me alejaba más de ti, que los errores me marcaban y oscurecían mi alma. Que tú te dabas cuenta de ello y en tu afán de detener mi autodestrucción cometi lo imperdonable; te herí y estuve a punto de perderte y también perder mi futuro"._

 _ **Ya hemos visto que el amor**_

 _ **Se esconde en cada rincón**_

 _ **No hay que temer a nuestro corazón**_

— _Padre, ¿qué esperas? Date prisa. Papá nos debe estar esperando—su hijo lo llamaba pasos más adelante._

 _ **Deja de mirar atrás**_

 _ **Solo piensa en nuestro amor**_

 _ **Podemos llegar hasta su interior**_

 _Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su lado y su hijo, con titubeo, lo tomo de la mano mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida. No era algo que acostumbraran pero este era uno de los momentos en que agradecía a la vida lo que le dio._

 _ **El viento ruge tras de mi**_

 _ **Golpea sin cesar**_

 _ **La herida se cerrara**_

 _Le dio un suave apretón a su mano, más pequeña que la suya, y ambos, tomados de la mano, siguieron caminando."_

 _ **Solo si miras a tu alrededor**_

 _ **Las flores y su olor**_

 _ **Amor en el corazón**_

…

-.-.-.-.-

Los altos montes y valles, tan verdes y puros, se extendían por extensas tierras que fértiles se dejaban propagar por la vegetación y eran poco conocidas por los hombres que lograban dar con semejante belleza y oculta ante aquellos que no tenían necesidad de cruzar en su camino.

Aquellos hombres que eran conocidos como ninjas, y que solían atravesar por estos parajes majestuosos, recordaban lo irreal de que algo tan puro y místico pudiera existir.

Ríos, cuyas aguas puras y cristalinas, corrían desde lo alto de los riscos y caían en cascadas que alimentaban lagos que reflejaban los rayos del Sol como un espejo y en las noches el reflejo del firmamento acompañaba a la bella Luna como su guardia fiel mientras las luciérnagas danzaban en la superficie.

Océanos inmensos, grandes mares, extensos desiertos, montes y bosques separan naciones que aun así mantenían la paz entre ellas.

Los tiempos de guerra quedaban atrás como una mala pesadilla que era mejor olvidar a pesar de que muchos lo llevaban tatuado a fuego en la piel.

Los niños riendo, corriendo en las calles de las aldeas y los padres haciendo sus tareas, todo en tranquilidad. Contentos con la vida que vivían y viendo la paz que existían entre las naciones y sus aldeas. No podían pedir tiempos mejores.

Pero todo aquello ahora parecía antaño cuando el mal emergió una vez más y lo destruyo todo sin piedad.

Solo ahora una aldea se mantenía de pie pero sus habitantes y líder sabían que eso sería por muy poco tiempo.

§§§

Por lo alto se alzaba una barrera con forma de copula que rodeaba Konoha y que aparentaba ser impenetrable. El chakra rojo que fluía por toda la superficie de la misma era uno que años atrás los habitantes de la aldea habían temido que los destruyera pero ahora por ironías de la vida los protegía de todo mal.

Con temor en sus corazones las personas en ese momento corrían de un lado a otro buscando a sus familiares y otros se dirigían hacia los refugios que se encontraban en el Monumento de los Kages. Pero aun así había una persona observando todo aquello que pensaba que la evacuación de los civiles se estaba tardando en efectuarse por completo y su molestia se hizo notoria cuando frunció su ceño.

— ¡¿Qué demonios están esperando?!—el grito de la mujer resonó por encima del caos reinante—. ¡Dense prisa y saquen a esa gente de aquí! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Quiero a esas personas fuera de aquí! ¡AHORA!

Los chūnin encargados de la evacuación de los habitantes de la aldea obedecieron con prisa los mandatos de la rubia mujer e inmediatamente un sector de la aldea quedo evacuada.

La mujer que ordenaba a diestra y siniestra no era otra que la legendaria ninja médico y _Sannin_ , Tsunade.

—Tan mandona como siempre, Tsunade—siseo una voz detrás de la ninja médico.

La rubia volvió a fruncir el ceño con molestia. Aun no aceptaba que de buenas a primeras ese sujeto haya decidido ayudar a Konoha.

—Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y ayuda en algo que para eso te permitieron estar aquí—dijo sin voltear a verlo. No lo soportaba como en los viejos tiempos cuando eran compañeros de equipo.

El sujeto de largo cabello negro sonrió con burla y en sus ojos amarillos brillo la diversión.

—Aw, Tsunade. Aun estas molesta porque me hicieron padrino de uno de los pequeños genios. Deberías estar agradecida de que otro de los _Sannin_ legendarios se haga cargo del entrenamiento personal de uno de esos niños. Así puedes estar segura que sabrá defenderse bien si se encuentra en peligro—la rubia lo miro de reojo. El de cabello negro repentinamente se había puesto serio—. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que el mejor entrenamiento que recibirán esos niños en su vida será el de nosotros. Por su ascendencia muchos estarán detrás de ellos.

Tsunade torció los labios en una mueca. Pues sabía que tenía razón. Ella misma estaba más tranquila sabiendo que esos niños, a los cuales ella adoraba, estaban bajo el entrenamiento de los mejores shinobis del País del Fuego.

—Aunque viendo cómo se encuentra la situación en estos momentos dudo que haya oportunidad de que alguien se quiera aprovechar de ellos.

—Argh, cállate.

De pronto sintieron un chakra aproximándose desde las murallas de Konoha para luego ver venir un ANBU que en pocos segundos estuvo frente a ellos.

—Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru-sama—el de mascara de coyote realizo una rápida reverencia a los dos _Sannin_ —. Según Tokuma-sensei el monstruo ha atravesado el último grupo de resistencia liderado por Sakura-sensei y se dirige hacia acá.

En los ojos ámbar de la rubia atravesó una sombra de dolor por la segura perdida de su querida alumna y los ninjas que dieron su vida tratando de protegerlos.

—Gracias por el informe. Manténganse en alerta y no permitan que nadie se acerque a las murallas, esa cosa no debe de tardar en llegar—ordeno.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama.

El ANBU desapareció.

Después de eso la rubia se mantuvo callada y Orochimaru respeto su silencio. El viento que soplaba mecía el cabello de ambos.

Momentos después un temblor hizo cimbrar la tierra bajo los pies de los _Sannin._ La barrera pareció reforzarse.

—Ya viene—dijo Orochimaru al sentir aquel chakra aún más oscuro que el suyo acercarse.

Tsunade asintió mientras sus pensamientos y preocupación se enfocaban en Naruto.

— ¡Konohamaru!

Tras una voluta de humo el ahora joven hombre y jōnin nieto del difunto Tercer Hokage apareció ante el llamado de la mujer y espero órdenes.

—Ve con el Hokage e infórmale que esa cosa esta cerca. Que sea lo que vaya hacer, que lo haga ya.

Konohamaru asintió y se retiró dejando solos a los ninjas.

—Gracias—dijo con sinceridad la rubia después de un rato.

Orochimaru la miro interrogante, Tsunade hizo una mueca al ver que tenía que explicarse.

—Fuiste tú quien descubrió e investigo lo que estaba sucediendo. Si no fuera por ti ninguna de las aldeas hubiera estado preparada—suspiro sin mirarlo de frente—. Así que en nombre de Konoha y de ellos, te doy las gracias.

El de apariencia de serpiente solo la quedo mirando sin decir nada por unos momentos pero después sonrió de lado. Sabía que a su compañera le había costado algo de su orgullo decirle aquello.

—No tienes que agradecerme—Tsunade lo volteo a ver curiosa de que no se estuviera regodeando de lo que le acababa de decir. Orochimaru se explicó—. No me malinterpretes. No me estoy tratando de redimir por el daño que cause como en su momento lo hiso Sasuke. Es solo que después de todo el tiempo en que formamos el equipo Hiruzen, desde que fuimos genin hasta convertirnos en jōnin, sé que tengo que devolverles un poco de lo mucho que ustedes dos hicieron por mí—ninguno dijo nada cuando el pelinegro hiso referencia al Sabio de los Sapos—, por eso es que lo hice. No me gusta tener deudas pendientes con nadie.

Tsunade sonrió al escucharle decir eso ultimo con una burla indiferencia. Aunque Orochimaru no se diera cuenta o no quisiera admitirlo el pequeño al cual había apadrinado lo estaba haciendo cambiar poco a poco a como fue cuando eran niños y aun no seguía el camino de la oscuridad. Lo estaba ablandando.

Pero su molestia regreso cuando el _Sannin_ volvió a hablar con genuina burla.

—Tu rubio protegido ya me había dado las gracias hace un mes cuando llegue con la información. Así que no tenías que hacerlo querida Tsunade, aunque lo aprecio mucho. Nunca pensé que te oiría decir esas palabras y más siendo dirigidas a mí. Que ternura me das.

La rubia gruño con ganas de estrangularlo.

—No te mato ahora mismo porque sé que el niño lloraría tu _trágica_ muerte. Hasta me sorprende el cariño que te tiene—Orochimaru frunció el ceño y un sentimiento de incomodidad invadió su ser—, seguro que el ve en ti algo que nosotros ya hace mucho tiempo no pudimos ver.

—Cállate, no digas estupideces—espeto con molestia y sin poder replicarle.

—A mí no me engañas Orochimaru, yo se que estas aquí porque el niño te lo pidió.

Tsunade estaba segura que el niño le había pedido que ayudara a la aldea y Orochimaru hace tiempo que no se veía incapaz de cumplir cualquier cosa que le pidiera su pequeño discípulo. Si, definitivamente estaba cambiando.

§§§

Avanzo a paso veloz por todo el corredor buscándolos pero no los encontraba. Ya había buscado en las habitaciones pero al no encontrarlos ahí se dirigió a la cocina y la sala pero nada. No habiéndolos encontrado en ninguno de esos lugares solo le quedaba por ver en el cuarto de juegos enfrente del dōjō. Al salir al jardín la noche negra le pareció una especie de antesala de un mal venir que sabía ya estaba casi al alcance de todos.

El frio de la noche calo en él, enchinándole la piel de los brazos mientras que con rápidos saltos cruzaba el jardín que su papá tanto cuidaba y el viento movía los mechones que caían al costado de su rostro.

Al llegar recorrió el shōji y los encontró a todos dentro mirando Konoha desde el amplio ventanal que tenía una vista que daba a las afueras del barrio.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, tan parecidos a los de su papá, y suspirar con alivio llamando la atención de uno de sus hermanos menores, aquel que nació un par de años después que él y era tan parecido a su padre, mientras que los otros menores seguían observando por el ventanal.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yūsuke?—pregunto mirándolo de reojo, su voz tan indiferente como la de su padre.

—Moegi-sensei ha venido a informarnos que nuestros padres nos esperan en la torre del Hokage.

Al terminar de hablar los demás ya tenían su atención puesta en él. Pues al decir _nuestros padres_ eso solo significaba que ellos los esperaban en calidad de hijos y no de shinobis, al parecer.

El pelinegro menor asintió pero una extraña pesadez se instaló en su estómago.

Estaban en guerra desde hace meses contra algo que desconocían, o al menos ellos, y cuatro de las Seis Grandes Aldeas Ninja habían caído ya ante el poder de aquel enemigo que parecía haber salido de la nada esperando el momento para atacarlos. Aun le costaba creer que el Raikage, Killer B y el bijū de las Ocho Colas, Gyūki, hayan sido derrotados, al igual que su tío Gaara, siendo que su poder se comparaba al de su papá y Kurama. Ahora las únicas que quedaban en pie eran Amegakure y su Amekage, Konan y la misma Konoha pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Era esta pregunta la que lo hacía pensar en lo que estarían planeando sus padres para detener al enemigo pero sinceramente sea lo que sea no era algo que los mantendría juntos pues tenía la sensación de que pronto estaría lejos de ellos y lo único que quería hacer ahora era ir corriendo y aferrarse a sus padres y nunca soltarlos. Tal vez fuera un deseo y anhelo impropio de su rango ninja pero aun así seguía siendo un niño adolescente de catorce años y el deseo de no separarse de sus padres ni siquiera el tiempo o la adultez se lo quitaría, sobre todo si se trataba de separarse de su papá. Por más que su actitud y forma de ser sea igual a la de su padre, el amor por aquel hombre que por un milagro, según palabras de su tía Sakura, le había dado la vida era mucho más grande que su frialdad e indiferencia. Iruka-sensei una vez le había dicho que el mostraba a su papá los sentimientos que su padre nunca mostro y se negó por seguir un camino lleno de oscuridad. Pero esos sentimientos, ese amor era uno que solamente un hijo puede sentir por su _madre._

Un repentino estruendo que hiso temblar todo la casa lo saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Y lo siguiente borro por completo que los mayores se preguntaran que había causado el temblor.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!—exclamo uno de los niños que no se había despegado del ventanal y sus ojos gris-violeta miraban con inocente fascinación lo que ocurría afuera del barrio.

— ¡Debe ser enorme para causar este temblor!—le siguió otro niño con el mismo color de ojos y que daba brinquitos tratando de ampliar su campo de visión.

El pelinegro menor frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento de sus hermanos menores.

Estaba a punto de _pedirles_ que no hicieran tanto escándalo y se comportaran cuando su hermano mayor hablo.

—Déjense de tonterías y vámonos que nos están esperando.

Se acercó a la ventana y cargo en sus brazos a una niña pequeña de cabello negro-azulado, que momentos antes se encontraba de puntitas tratando de ver hacia a fuera igual que sus hermanos. La niña pronto rodeo con sus bracitos el cuello de su hermano y Yūsuke estiro la mano, con la que no cargaba a su hermanita, para que la tomara el otro niño que había estado contemplando absorto lo que ocurría afuera.

—Yūsuke puedo caminar solo—replico con un puchero el pequeño de cabello pelirrojo y ojos negros. El mayor suspiro. Olvidaba que a su hermanito ya no le gustaba que lo trataran como niño chiquito pero para él era difícil no hacerlo siendo que apenas acababa de entrar a la academia.

Después de eso y que el pelinegro menor _obligara_ a los otros dos a separarse de la ventana salieron a toda prisa a la torre del Hokage.

Al cruzar corriendo por las calles vieron como los pocos aldeanos que aún quedaban sin ser evacuados contemplaban con temor la copula y no parecían escuchar las órdenes de los chūnin que trataban de sacarlos de ahí. Curiosos voltearon a ver y lo que vieron los paralizo por completo pues acercándose una enorme sombra tan grande como la copula parecía estar juntando una gran cantidad de chakra para lanzarla contra la barrera. Mientras tanto dos enormes nubes de humo aparecieron cerca de las murallas dando señal de dos invocaciones realizadas, al disiparse el humo se vieron claramente a una enorme babosa y una serpiente, ambas invocaciones ya les eran familiar, y en cuyas frentes no tardaron en posicionarse sus invocadores. Varios jōnin y chūnin pasaron tan rápido que muy apenas alcanzaron a ver que dos de ellos eran los padres de Inojin, Ino y Chōji Akimichi.

Tratando de asimilar que lo que ocurría era lo mismo que en las otras naciones vivieron siguieron avanzando sin detenerse.

Entraron por la ventana que siempre permanecía abierta y no tardaron sus miradas en encontrarse con la de sus padres. Ambos con una expresión que no supieron descifrar pero sabían no era bueno.

El rubio Hokage sintió un gran pesar al ver a sus hijos frente a él y unas ganas terribles de tomarlos e irse lejos de ahí lo asalto pero era imposible porque ya en ese mundo no había un lugar seguro donde resguardar a las razones de su existencia y aquella opción que había estado contemplando junto a su esposo, desde que una a una las Seis Grandes Aldeas Ninjas de las diferentes naciones fueron destruidas por esos monstruos, parecía ser la única opción de conseguir que todo aquello terminara o incluso… que nunca sucediera.

A su lado su pelinegro esposo no se encontraba con diferentes pensamientos pues a pesar de no expresarlo tan abiertamente amaba a sus hijos y lo único que quería era ponerlos a salvo pero esa no era opción y en cambio la única oportunidad que tenían para detener todo aquello no acababa de convencerle pues significaría el posible odio de sus hijos por un pasado que aunque tratara nunca lograría borrar. Ellos sabían que él no era un santo pero lo amaban y respetaban por cómo era ahora y eso es algo que no quería perder. Pero la decisión estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás, por más que a Naruto y a él les doliera esa era su única salvación.

 _ **No te dejes engañar**_

 _ **Solo intenta aparentar**_

 _ **El rostro que, hoy sueño es**_

—La situación que vive el mundo ya ha llegado a su límite—empezó hablar con voz neutra y mirada carente de sentimiento. Los menores sabían que en esos momentos él les estaba hablando como el capitán ANBU y no como su padre—. No hay forma alguna en que los shinobis de Konoha y su Hokage puedan hacer algo para salvar esta aldea aun contando con el poder del Nueve Colas. Nuestra derrota es inminente, el enemigo es demasiado poderoso. Ya ha destruido cinco de las seis naciones shinobis y a los Kages de sus respectivas aldeas. El enemigo es consciente de ello, es por eso que se tomara su tiempo para destruir Konoha y a sus habitantes. Por lo tanto nosotros aprovecharemos ese tiempo para hacer nuestro último movimiento, uno que ustedes terminaran cuando llegue el momento indicado.

— ¿Cuál es el mov...?—Yūsuke no termino la pregunta porque su padre la paso por alto y continuo hablando.

—En vida el Cuarto Hokage fue conocido por el manejo excepcional de un jutsu que le permitía viajar por el espacio-tiempo y que siendo respaldado por una gran cantidad de chakra era capaz de hacer viajar a su usuario en el tiempo. Días, meses, años quizás. Algo que fue comprobado por el Hokage en una de sus misiones con el equipo siete. El día de hoy ese jutsu será utilizado para hacerlos viajar a ustedes, dieciocho años en el pasado para detener esta amenaza. Algo sucedió en el pasado durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi que permitió que este ser surgiera durante la batalla y se mantuviera en crecimiento constante durante todos estos años en lo profundo de un volcán en el que sin darnos cuenta le dimos la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Sea lo sea que hayamos hecho ustedes deben evitarlo… esa es su misión.

 _ **Solo finges no escuchar**_

 _ **Solo finges no advertir**_

 _ **Pero en realidad, crees en este amor...**_

El intentar negarse era imposible pues contra todo pronóstico la salvación del mundo estaba en sus manos. Sus padres estaban poniendo una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros pero sobre todo y aunque fuera egoísta de esa forma se aseguran de mantenerlos a ellos con vida aun si para eso los enviaban a otro tiempo.

Todos sabían que estaban ahí no solo para aceptar la misión sino también para despedirse de sus padres. Eran shinobis ante todo y un Shinobi hacia lo que fuera para proteger a su aldea y su familia.

Un frio estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Naruto cuando vio la firme decisión en los ojos de sus hijos de llevar acabo la misión que Sasuke les acababa de encomendar. Él, que debió de comunicárselas, se había mantenido en silencio por temor a no poder articular ni una palabra dejando a su esposo hablar en su lugar. Y ahora lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir el impulso que le dictaba su instinto paternal. Pues había llegado la hora, no podían darse el lujo de tardar ni un minuto más.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Yūsuke y su hermano menor se vieron envueltos en un fuerte abrazo de su papá que les lleno el pecho de una reconfortante calidez y que no evitaron devolver sabiendo que esta podría ser la última vez que los vieran.

—Cuídense y pase lo que pase no se separen—hablo con voz ahogada y estrechándolos más contra su pecho.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encargaba de preparar en el suelo el sello especial (jutsu-shiki) que les permitiría viajar.

—Kenji, cielo—Naruto le hablo al pelinegro menor tomando entre sus manos su rostro—. No importa lo que veas ni de lo que te enteres. Tienes que saber que tu padre y yo nos amamos y hubo un tiempo en que estuvimos ciegos a ese sentimiento pero no por ello este dejo de crecer en nuestros corazones y finalmente nos rendimos ante él.

Kenji se preguntó porque su papá le decía eso. Acaso se enteraría de cosas que no le gustarían. Él sabía que sus padres tenían un pasado del que muy poco hablaban y siempre supo que era un pasado doloroso que todos se esforzaban en ocultarles por lo mismo muy poco sabían de cómo se habían desarrollaron las cosas antes y durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Sabían todo lo esencial que había que saber pero aun así mucha información era ocultada, sobre todo en Konoha. Ahora todo aquello se les revelaría una vez que viajaran al pasado y eso lo llenaba de expectación.

—Sí, papá—Naruto le dio un beso en su frente mientras sentía como el chakra de Sasuke empezaba a circular por el sello que acababa de crear en el suelo. Se acercó esta vez a su hijo mayor.

—Al ser el mayor probablemente sientas que es tu responsabilidad mantener a salvo a tus hermanos menores pero debes recordar que ellos también son ninjas y que les ha sido encargada una misión. Es un dolor muy grande para mi verlo de esta forma pero son ustedes nuestra única esperanza. Debes confiar en ellos en todo momento y no caigas ante la desesperación. Te conozco y se lo impulsivo que puedes llegar a ser. Quiero que en todo momento analices la situación y actúes en consecuencia de tu conclusión; confió en tu criterio.

Yūsuke asintió con entendimiento y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios para luego darle un fuerte abrazo.

Sasuke una vez termino de dejar su chakra circular por el sello para mantenerlo activo se acercó a sus hijos y al primero en acercarse fue Kenji.

—Sé que tu papá ya te lo dijo pero quiero volverlo a decir; nunca dudes del amor que siento por él ni por ustedes. Mi pasado no es algo de lo que me enorgullezco y sabrás cosas que te hagan dudar de mí pero recuerda cada momento feliz que hemos vivido como familia y yo he sonreído con y para ustedes. Ese es el hombre que soy, ese es mi verdadero yo—el rostro de Sasuke no le dejaba ver a Kenji lo mucho que le afectaba el estarle diciendo todo eso. Pues grande era el temor de Sasuke al existir la posibilidad de que se decepcionaran de él, al conocer su oscuro pasado—. Tienes que tener en cuenta que nunca habrá nada más importante para mí que ustedes. Porque ustedes son mi mayor logro y mi sueño vuelto realidad.

El nudo que se formó en su garganta le prohibió decirle algo a su padre pues era la primera vez que tantas palabras salían de su boca y todas y cada una de ellas asegurando el amor que les tenia a ellos: su familia. Sin embargo no hiso falta decir nada ya que su padre lo envolvió en sus fuertes brazos y él pudo sentir el dolor de dejarlos ir.

 _ **Tus ojos muestran el dolor**_

 _ **Aun no sabes vivir**_

 _ **La vida sin temer**_

Naruto tenía envueltos en sus brazos a sus dos hijos más revoltosos. Aquellos que llenaban su vida de constantes risas y travesuras. Deshizo el abrazo para mirar a sus gemelos de cabello negro con reflejos rojos.

—Hikaru, Haruki. Sé que son solo genin y esto que les estamos pidiendo que hagan también a ustedes puede ser demasiado pero no dudo de su capacidad para llevarlo a cabo. Después de todo su padre y yo también éramos genin cuando tuvimos nuestra primera misión Rango B y es por eso que también quiero que obedezcan a sus hermanos mayores en todo lo que les digan, por experiencia sé que atender las ordenes de un ninja más experimentado hace la diferencia en una misión de alto Rango.

Los gemelos asintieron con firmeza.

—No te preocupes papá. No les fallaremos. Le demostraremos a los del pasado lo que los torbellinos gemelos de Konoha pueden hacer—exclamaron ambos alzando el puño al aire y una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Naruto sabía que sus gemelos confiaban en que su misión sería un éxito y volverían junto a ellos pronto, a pesar de saber muy poco de lo que se trataba. A veces le sorprendía el entusiasmo y optimismo que tenían y en muchas ocasiones Sasuke le dijo que lo habían heredado de él.

Esta vez fue el turno de tomar entre sus brazos a su único hijo pelirrojo.

—Issei, cielo. Tú fuiste un milagro para nosotros. En un momento de dolor y desesperanza, el que vinieras a la vida lo ilumino todo. Pues contra todo pronóstico al saber que tal vez no sobrevivirías nos demostraste, aun siendo un recién nacido y haber nacido tal débil y frágil, tus ganas de vivir aferrándote a la vida y demostrándonos cuan equivocados estábamos. Nos demostraste que tenías todavía una vida por delante y nosotros nos sentimos muy orgullosos de compartirla contigo. Así que no olvides que te amamos.

—Yo también los amo, papi—el pequeño pelirrojo abrazo a su papá y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El momento de partir había llegado.

Sasuke verificaba el sello por última vez cuando sintió dos bracitos aferrarse a su pierna y la ternura alumbro en su negra mirada algo que solo su princesa era capaz de lograr con tanta facilidad. Miro hacia abajo y su mirada se topó con una casi idéntica a la suya, pues en los ojos de su pequeña se demostraba la herencia de su abuela _materna_ al ser estos de un color negro-violeta. Cargo a la niña en sus brazos contemplando la inocencia en su mirada y el deseo de no dejarlos ir se hiso aún más fuerte pero él sabía que aquí, ellos ya no tenían ninguna oportunidad.

—Cuídate, princesa y cuida a tus hermanos. Eres una niña muy inteligente y sé que lograras mantener los pies sobre la tierra a tus hermanos mayores—le dio un suave beso en la frente a la pequeña que rio feliz, su risa de campanillas de viento vibro en el pecho de Sasuke.

 _ **Porque no miras a tu alrededor**_

 _ **Las flores y su olor**_

 _ **Amor en el corazón**_

Naruto se acero abrazándolos a ambos y suspiro. Permanecieron un momento así hasta que Sasuke le entrego a la niña que estiro los brazos hacia su _madre_ para que la cargara. Una vez la tuvo la aferro a su pecho. Su pequeña apenas tenía tres años y ya estaba viviendo una guerra y eso no era gusto ni para ella ni para ninguno de sus hijos. Kami sabía lo que Sasuke y el habían hecho para lograr la paz entre todas las naciones y ahora este ser lo destruía todo. Años de firmar tratados para llevar la armonía y prosperidad a todas las naciones y aldeas solo para verlo destruido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Acaso este era el fin y en realidad no había salvación?

 _No_.

Todo estaría bien. Sus hijos lo lograrían. Si alguien podía hacer esto eran ellos. Tenía que tener la fe de que todo iría bien.

Miro a Sasuke y asintió.

—Mi pequeña Hotaru. No te separes de tus hermanos—la niña lo miro curiosa pues a su entender ella nunca estaba separa de ninguno de sus hermanos. Permaneciendo siempre con alguno de ellos, así que solo le brindo una sonrisa resplandeciente a su _mami_. Naruto la beso en la frente y se la entregó a Kenji.

Todos procedieron a colocarse dentro del sello que fue modificado por Sasuke para transpórtalos a todos al pasado. Pero antes de que Yūsuke pudiera entrar al círculo Sasuke lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia el para abrazarlo, sorprendiendo a su hijo.

 _ **La tierra y el calor del sol**_

—Yūsuke, sé que mi actitud hacia a ti pudo haberse malinterpretado todo este tiempo pero es solo ahora que me atrevo a decirte porque fui tan duro contigo y tu entrenamiento. Tenía miedo…—susurro lo último.

§§§

—Llámalo. Ya es hora—pidió Sasuke.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Naruto cerró los ojos y en menos de un minuto un chakra rojo empezó a emerger del cuerpo del rubio Hokage saliendo por completo de él, tomando la forma de un zorro de nueve colas del tamaño de un perro.

Hasta ese momento los más jóvenes no se habían dado cuenta que Kurama, a pesar de la situación que estaban viviendo, no había abandonado el interior de Naruto en ningún momento pero aun así estuvo manteniendo todo ese tiempo la barrera en alto evitando el avance del enemigo… hasta ese momento.

Porque una vez que Kurama estuvo totalmente fuera una gran explosión se dejó escuchar y un temblor sacudió la torre. Era claro que el zorro ya había dejado de sostener la copula alrededor de Konoha.

—Mocosos—dijo el zorro en forma de saludo—. No hay tiempo, así que seré rápido. A partir de este momento tenemos los segundos contados. Sus padres y yo dejaremos fluir nuestro chakra en el sello a sus pies mientras que ustedes seis se posicionan dentro de él y tu Yūsuke, realizaras el movimiento de manos para activar el sello y los lleve hasta donde se encontrara su igual en otro tiempo. Han entendido.

Los hermanos no dijeron palabra alguna solo asintieron. Kurama no se despediría de ellos pues al zorro le costaba demostrar que cada uno de los que se encontraba en ese despacho le importaba.

Sin tiempo que perder los hermanos se colocaron dentro del sello; Yūsuke al frente con las manos listas para realizar los movimientos, Kenji detrás a su derecha con la pequeña Hotaru en sus brazos, los gemelos pelirrojos detrás a su izquierda con Issei entre ambos.

—Haruki, Hikaru. Obedezcan a sus hermanos y no hagan travesuras. Recuerden que esto es una misión y deben tomarlo con seriedad.

Los gemelos abrieron la boca con fingida indignación.

—Padre, nos ofendes. Somos los gemelos más serios del mundo—dijeron al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa traviesa que hiso mover la cabeza a Sasuke en negación para luego lanzarle una mirada significativa a su rubio pero este lo ignoro.

 _ **Las flores y su olor**_

El pelinegro mayor se acercó hasta Issei poniéndose a su altura.

—Jamás te he dicho lo feliz y orgulloso que me hace el ser tu padre y sé que muy pocas veces lo demuestro. Pero tú eres uno de los motivos más grandes de mi felicidad y perdón hijo, si alguna vez te demostré lo contrario.

Issei evito derramar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos negros y abrazo a su padre con todas las fuerzas de su pequeño cuerpo.

Sasuke devolvió el abrazo lamentando la situación en la que decidió hacerles saber a sus hijos cuan importantes eran para él. Se separó de Issei poniendo una mano en su rojo cabello revolviéndolo para luego hacer lo mismo en sus gemelos. Por ultimo le tendió una mochila negra a Hikaru.

 _ **Amor en el corazón**_

…

A la señal de su padre, una vez que Kurama coloco sus patas delanteras en el borde del sello junto a Naruto y Sasuke, y empezaron a dejar fluir su chakra a través de él, Yūsuke entendió que era el momento.

Las manos se movieron a una velocidad, casi, imperceptible para cualquiera pero no para los presentes en el lugar. Pues la habilidosa rapidez de Yūsuke al realizar movimientos de manos, Sasuke solo la podía comparar a la de su hermano Itachi.

Todo empezó a ocurrir muy rápido. El Jutsu empezó a rodearlos en un torbellino, en el cual los chakra se combinaban en una vorágine de colores; rojo, azul claro y azul eléctrico. Mientras el sonido del caos reinante a fuera de la torre llegaba hasta ellos. Los gritos de pánico, las explosiones y el sonido de las ráfagas de aire, que estas últimas creaban, parecían entonar los coros de una canción que precedía al acto final de una obra. Solo que esta obra se estaba convirtiendo en una masacre.

— ¡Escuchen!—grito Naruto por sobre el ruido—. Este sello los llevara gusto a la cima del Monumento de los Kages. Ahí fue donde coloque el sello hace dieciocho años. Una vez que lleguen hagan todo lo posible por ocultar su apariencia hasta que contacten con alguien conocido.

El torbellino empezó a desaparecer y con él, los hermanos.

—Cuídense.

Fue lo último que pudieron captar decir a sus padres y una mirada de Kurama de absoluta confianza en ellos y un poco de preocupación también.

Y todo se volvió negro.

§§§

De un momento a otro entraron en un vacío dimensional en donde sus cuerpos parecieron sufrir una distorsión para luego ser transportados de forma casi inmediata de nuevo a otro lugar.

§§§

Loa rayos del sol calaban en sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera al aire libre. Estuvo tentado en pedirle a su padre que volviera a cerrar las cortinas, seguro de que era el, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo sabiendo que solo recibiría la orden de ya levantarse para empezar el entrenamiento como todas las mañanas.

El trinar de varios pájaros se escuchó con demasiada cercanía extrañándolo y una brisa ligera acaricio su rostro. Y después fue consciente de que no se encontraba en su cómoda cama sino en algo duro y escabroso. Capto el olor del roció en combinación con los arboles después de una noche fresca. Definitivamente no estaba en su habitación.

 _Yuse._

¿Alguien lo llamaba?

 _Yuse._

Si. Definitivamente alguien lo llamaba.

 _Yuse._

Pero solo una persona pronunciaba así su nombre y no era su padre.

 _¡Yuse!_

Y ahora estaba gritando para que despertara por completo pero tenía tanto sueño.

 _¡YUSE!_

Se incorporó sobresaltado, respirando agitadamente y una marca roja en su mejilla con forma de una pequeña manita punzándole de dolor.

Por este tipo de cosas era que odiaba que la _Sannin_ le haya enseñado a su hermanita a concentrar chakra en sus manos y usar la fuerza sobrehumana que hace poco demostró tener. Dolía como el demonio cuando le daba algún golpe aunque sea jugando y la pequeña traviesa lo sabía.

La niña capto su total atención cuando la vio, a un metro de distancia, sentada en el suelo sacando de la mochila negra, que había sido entregada a Hikaru, unos mantos negros, seguramente puestos ahí por su papá para que se cubrieran y nadie los vieran hasta que estuvieran seguros y con alguien de confianza para ellos.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraban en la cima del Monumento de los Kages. Tal y como había dicho su papá.

Se puso de pie notando como el sello, que a sus pies se encontraba, empezaba a desaparecer o solo a ya no ser visible por no tener chakra circulando en él.

Viendo a su alrededor se dio cuenta que sus hermanos se encontraban tirados en el suelo sin daño aparente y parecían dormir profundamente, justo como él momentos antes.

Eso hasta que sintió varios chakra acercarse velozmente hacia ellos. Seguramente alertados por el torbellino de chakra en el que llegaron envueltos. No tuvo que hacer nada para alertar a sus hermanos pues estos ya estaban de pie colocándose, al igual que él, un manto negro que los cubrió de pies a cabeza.

Ni un minuto después ante ellos aparecieron un grupo de tres ANBU y cuatro chūnin. Sus posturas le dieron a saber a Yūsuke que estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que hicieran.

Los ANBU y chūnin se abrieron paso entre ellos para dejar pasar a el que lideraba el grupo sin dejar de estar atentos a pesar que a los ANBU no se les viera el rostro.

Avanzando al frente empezó hablar:

—Bien. Esto no tiene que ir más lejos de lo que debe. Así que díganme quienes son y que han venido hacer a Konoha—pidió con tono aburrido en su voz y terminando de guardar en su porta churiken ese libro naranja que ya muchas veces antes habian visto en sus manos.

Kakashi Hatake estaba frente a ellos.

§§§

Legos de ahí. En algún lugar del País del Fuego.

En el momento en que el torbellino de chakra producido por el Jutsu apareció en Konoha, al mismo tiempo en el interior de la mente de Naruto, Kurama abrió los ojos percatándose de lo sucedido.

Reconociendo su propio chakra el Kyūbi gruño.

Muchos eventos serian cambiados y muchos otros seguirían su curso normal.

* * *

Bien, pues ahí quedo el segundo capítulo ¿o el primero? Como sea. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review para hacérmelo saber o si desean dejarme una crítica constructiva, estas se aceptan con mucho gusto.

Estaré trabajando a la brevedad en el siguiente. También esperen un extra con una escena SasuNaru eliminada de este capítulo.

Gracias a jennitanime por dejar su comentario y los que siguen esta historia.

Hasta pronto.


	3. Revelaciones dolorosas

**Lamento la tardanza. Estaré poniéndome al día con todas mis historias. Por ahora les dejo este capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Advertencia: No esta revisado. No me pude contactar con mi beta, así que no se si hay cosas que le faltan o si le sobran. No se diga de la ortografía. Con esta última trate de hacer lo mejor que pude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de © Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Canción:** Fukai Mori

 **Grupo original:** Do As Infinity

 **Versión al español (España):** Charm

 **Soundtrack:** Inuyasha, ending 2

 _§●Asucey Uchiha●§_

 **-.-.-**

Revelaciones dolorosas

(En Lo Profundo del Bosque)

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Entre el frío del bosque y en su soledad**_

 _ **Se debe ocultar aquel corazón**_

‟ _Avanzaba entre los arboles con pasos ligeros y silenciosos en uno de los tantos paseos nocturnos que solía dar. Su oscura mirada no perdía detalle de las gotas de lluvia que adornaban las hojas verdes. Un ave azul salió volando de una frondosa rama y se elevó al cielo nocturno despejado de nubes ya, dejando ver un manto estrellado._

 _La imagen de una persona dueña de unos ojos tan azules como las plumas de esa ave irrumpió en su mente, causando los estragos de siempre en su negro corazón._

 _Sus puños se crisparon de furia ante el desequilibrio que represento para su calma y estuvo a punto de desenfundar su espada, dejar fluir la electricidad en ella y destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor…_

 _Cuando de entre los arboles escucho un sollozo desolador que lo hizo seguir su instinto, dejándose guiar hasta el origen de esos sollozos que en algún rincón de su mente guardaba un recuerdo con ese sonido tan familiar._

 _ **Que un día abandone**_

 _ **Y no pude olvidar**_

§§§

 _Su cuerpo empezó a temblar por el frio que empezaba a hacer en el bosque después de haber llovido y la noche cayera cubriéndolo de oscuridad. Se había visto obligado a buscar refugio cuando se separó del Equipo Kakashi, después de que les tendieran una emboscada. La misión: rescatar al hijo del Daimyō que fue secuestrado por un grupo de ninjas renegados que nada tenían que ver con Akatsuki. Los renegados les tendieron una trampa y los emboscaron obligándolos a separarse y ahora él se encontraba debajo de las ramas de un enorme árbol que formaban una cueva._

 _Se recostó en el suelo, que milagrosamente seguía seco a pesar de la lluvia que cayó, usando sus brazos de almohada. Ese tipo de lugar le traía recuerdos de los exámenes chūnin._

 _Lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos azules al suelo creando una sombra oscura. Siempre se mentía a si mismo sonriendo y no dejando ver el dolor que le causaba extrañarlo tanto. Que a pesar de haberlo prometido a otra persona el traerlo de vuelta a la aldea, cuando la realidad era que lo único que quería era verlo a su lado otra vez._

 _ **Me canse de esperar**_

 _ **De ver gente marchar**_

 _ **Hacia la oscuridad**_

 _Muchas eran las personas que conoció a lo largo de estos tres años con las cuales entablo lazos de amistad y compañerismo, después de hacerles entender que el camino del odio que seguían no era el correcto. Tenía además, amigos a los cuales quería demasiado haciéndole imposible siquiera pensar el llegar a perderlos porque simplemente no lo podría soportar: un claro ejemplo era Gaara._

 _Y aun así, el vacío que sentía era tan grande que ninguno de ellos era capaz de llenarlo. Estaba tan cansado de disimular ese vacío que parecía aminorar solo al recordar sus momentos felices junto a él. Y entonces…_

 _ **Mentiras de un ayer**_

 _ **Que se vuelven hoy**_

 _ **Dura realidad**_

… _Todo el tiempo negándolo y como siempre…_

 _La realidad lo golpeaba haciéndolo entender que él no era cualquier persona. Él lo era todo: sus sueños, sus anhelos, su risa, su llanto; su alegría y su tristeza, la felicidad y el dolor. Su fuerza y su debilidad eran él y nadie más._

 _Su vida…_

‟ _Mi cuerpo se movió solo"_

‟ _No quiero que tu mueras"_

 _Rememoro sus palabras aquella vez en el País de las Olas y se preguntó si acaso tal vez para el en algún momento significo lo mismo, aun siendo tan jóvenes e ingenuos ante esa clase de sentimientos._

 _ **Esta oscuridad pequeña es**_

 _ **Y aun así me puedo ver**_

 _Sollozo deseando que estuviera ahí con él, acompañándolo en aquella fría oscuridad._

 _ **Sin ti…**_

 _Pero él no estaba ahí…_

§§§

 _Delante de la imagen de alguien que no espero encontrar en ese bosque se detuvo, contemplando su dolor que daba paso al sueño. Se dio cuenta que no importaba cuanto tratara de eliminar ese sentimiento con el odio que albergaba por su hermano en su corazón. El siempre conseguiría atraerlo hacia él, guiándolo a un lugar al cual no quería regresar._

 _Era como una luz._

 _ **Tal como lo vi**_

 _ **Yo no podré llorar**_

 _Viendo sus lágrimas rodar al suelo, se preguntó cuántas veces había llorado. Tal vez las mismas en las que él, por su orgullo, no pudo hacerlo y ni lo hará. Si lo hiciera no serían reales como sus deseos de creer que su oscuridad era invulnerable ante él._

 _ **Esta oscuridad implica falsedad**_

 _ **Vivo congelado en un punto crucial**_

 _Su sola existencia lo hacía sentirse siempre como si nunca avanzara. Como si su deseo de venganza fuera inalcanzable y en cambio una luz lo hiciera retroceder en sus pasos, que por más que trataba de aferrarse a su odio, lo guiaba siempre a ese lugar en el que le dijo adiós a todo, y a él también._

 _Aquel lugar en el que decidió cortar los lazos con aquellas personas que representaban un obstáculo en su meta por alcanza el poder… por alcanzar…_

 _Su venganza._

 _El Valle del Fin se convirtió en el fin y principio de todo. Donde sus caminos comenzaron a separarse…_

‟ _No voy a permitir que Orochimaru te aparte de mi"_

‟ _No te vayas"_

… _y donde quedaron esas palabras que nunca pudo decir._

‟ _Naruto, yo…"_

 _Se dio la vuelta alejándose de aquel que parecía iluminar su camino, guiándolo de vuelta hacia atrás. Alejándolo del camino que escogió seguir._

 _ **Eres tú mi luz**_

 _Pero, solo tal vez, si algún día conseguía cumplir su venganza, volvería siguiendo esa luz para salir de esa oscuridad y regresar a casa._

 _ **Tú me guiaras…**_

 _Regresar junto a él._

— _Sasuke—Su llamado en la inconsciencia del sueño no fue escuchado por el ser anhelado pero sin embargo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios._

 _Una sonrisa de esperanza, quedando como único vestigio de su dolor una lagrima solitaria que termino por fundirse en la tierra._

 _Una pareja de aves azul trino por un nuevo amanecer que se asomaba en el cielo"._

 **-.-.-.-.-**

En el despacho reinaba un tenso silencio. Shizune, que se encontraba parada a un lado del escritorio, miraba a la Hokage fruncir su ceño en preocupación. Los chakra que se habían sentido momentos antes fueron intimidantes, pues uno de ellos era un chakra realmente poderoso y dos de ellos le parecían extrañamente familiar a la rubia pero era imposible, uno de esos chakra carecía de hostilidad como ella lo conocía.

Más sin embargo la verdadera preocupación de Tsunade era otra. Temía que la aldea sufriera un ataque estando el Shōtai Nijū—los equipos de captura y eliminación de Akatsuki—fuera de Konoha.

En buena hora se le ocurría a otro enemigo aparecer en su aldea para causar problemas. Solo esperaba que el equipo que envió se encargara del asunto sin tener que hacer que más ninjas intervinieran.

Suspiro, esto le causaría más arrugas y Naruto tendría más motivos para llamarla abuela.

Hablando de él, esperaba que Naruto no se haya dado cuenta de lo ocurrido y se decidiera a venir. Si eran Akatsuki los que se encontraban en la aldea tendrían serios problemas.

Desde el sillón que se encontraba en el despacho, Tonton gimió lastimero ante la preocupación de las dos mujeres.

§●§●§●§

El viento soplaba suavemente ondulando las capas de los jóvenes y meciendo el cabello de algunos.

—¿Y bien?—pidió una respuesta Kakashi.

En ningún momento dejo de analizar a los sujetos que estaban frente a él. Encontrando que los mayores no sobrepasaban la edad de Naruto o Sakura y los otros dos eran niños; tal vez de la edad de Konohamaru, y los más pequeños: uno con la edad para estar en la academia y el otro era casi un bebe por ser cargado en brazos por uno de ellos.

Según su conclusión la amenaza la representaban los dos mayores, los que le seguían eran apenas genin con ataques básicos y los pequeños apenas y debían saber defenderse de un mosquito.

Los seis debían ser hermanos, estaba casi seguro de ello. Quiso dejar escapar un suspiro cansado.

Maldijo el momento en que decidió holgazanear y dejar a Yamato a cargo del entrenamiento de Naruto para poder leer a gusto su preciado libro.

—Estamos aquí para hablar con la Hokage. No tenemos permitido hablar con nadie más que con ella—la neutra voz de Kenji se dejó escuchar.

Kakashi habría jurado reconocer esa forma tan petulante de hablar del muchacho pero seguro eran imaginaciones suyas.

—Pues verán. Lamento decirles que no podrán ver a la Hokage tan solo porque ustedes desean hablar con ella. No cuando pueden ser una amenaza para ella y Konoha.

Yūsuke entrecerró los ojos con molestia. Kakashi parecía demasiado calmado, era obvio para el que ya los había analizado, algo que el mismo ya había hecho con los otros ninjas que lo acompañaban, y el debía saber ya que solo dos de ellos podrían ser una amenaza. Sin embargo era molesto saber que no sería fácil convencerlo de llevarlos con la Hokage.

—Aun a pesar de tu análisis y saber que solo dos de nosotros podríamos ser una real amenaza, crees que arriesgaría a mis hermanos menores en una lucha contra ustedes—hablo con molestia Yūsuke.

Un ligero tic apareció en la ceja de Kakashi. Ese chico también y su forma de hablar pero no solo eso…

 _Sorprendente. Es capaz de analizar a su oponente en muy poco tiempo, igual que yo. Definitivamente no me equivoque, él puede ser una amenaza para Konoha. Tengo que ser cuidadoso. Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieren de la Hokage?_

—No hay nada que me asegure que ustedes sean hermanos y tú no seas capaz de arriesgarlos.

—Y nosotros no te podemos dar una prueba de ello… al menos no ahora. Antes tenemos que hablar con la Hokage.

—Entonces esto no nos llevara a nada—concluyo Kakashi.

Kenji se mantuvo callado observando la interacción de su hermano con Kakashi empezando a perder la paciencia. Ellos no podían estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí cuando deberían de estar hablando con la _Sannin._ Además su hermanita se estaba empezando a mover mucho, seguro quería ir al baño y él era quien la traía cargada. Genial.

Hikaru y Haruki observaban todo con aburrimiento. Ellos realmente no le veían el problema a que el ninja los dejara ir con la abuela Tsunade. Era como cuando ellos querían algo de él y este no se los daba y ellos terminaban sobornándolo con algo que sabían era infalible.

De pronto el foco de ideas de los gemelos se encendió. Voltearon a verse para comprobar que ambos pensaban lo mismo y asintieron con la cabeza en mutuo acuerdo.

Haruki empezó a buscar en su porta shuriken aquello que sin lugar a dudas les daría pase libre y V.I.P. a la Torre del Hokage. Cuando lo encontró hizo a un lado su capa lo suficiente como para dejar ver el objeto que traía en sus manos y el peliblanco lo viera sin problemas. Entonces Hikaru empezó a chistarle al ninja.

Kakashi, que había observado de reojo los movimientos debajo de la capa de uno de los niños, volteo al escuchar los chistidos y entrecerró los ojos tratando de averiguar qué era lo que planeaban o si estaban a punto de usar alguna técnica y trataban de distraerlo… pero todo eso se borró de su mente en el momento en que enfoco su mirada en el hueco de la capa y vio lo que el niño traía en manos.

El ojo visible de Kakashi se abrió desmesuradamente y los demás ninjas juraban que sus labios también deberían de estar formando una perfecta O debajo de su cubre boca.

—No puede ser—soltó en un jadeo incrédulo Kakashi.

Los gemelos chocaron puños.

§●§●§●§

—Que patético—murmuro Kenji, con un tic en el ojo.

Ahora todos caminaban por los corredores de la torre en dirección al despacho de la Hokage. Los ANBU y chūnin, que los acompañaban, se habían dispersado a sus deberes ante la orden de Kakashi de que todo se encontraba bien y el los llevaría con la _Sannin._ Los ninjas titubearon ante la decisión de su sempai al haber presenciado la forma tan fácil en la que había sido convencido pero finalmente aceptaron dejándolos solos.

 _No puedo creer que haya sido convencido con algo como eso. Se supone que éramos una amenaza, pero a él solo le mostraron esa cosa y acepta llevarnos con la Hokage sin objeciones—_ suspiro Yūsuke, sintiendo pena ajena _—. No sé por qué me sorprendo si en nuestro tiempo es igual._

Kakashi iba al frente de ellos sin dejar de hojear el libro que llevaba en sus manos, y le había sido entregado por los gemelos, soltando de vez en cuando ricitas al leer el contenido del libro.

—‟ _Forlong, Junko se suicidó, te estoy perdiendo y si eso pasa estoy perdido"—_ Kakashi tenía entrecerrado su ojo visible de forma pervertida y soltó más risitas al ver la siguiente página—; y aquí viene la parte buena pero más explícita.

Durante el resto del camino el _Ninja que Copia_ estuvo soltando más risitas y haciendo expresiones pervertidas que solo causaban que gotas resbalaran por la nuca de los hermanos mayores.

—Bien, hemos llegado—se detuvo enfrente de la puerta del despacho sin dejar de ver el libro.

A los hermanos no les hizo falta que les dijeran que estaban frente a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage, pues ellos ya lo conocían muy bien.

Sin embargo…, la sensación de que se encontrarían a sus padres detrás de esa puerta los invadió. Hacia tan poco tiempo que los habian visto por última vez en ese mismo lugar y aun así les parecía haber sido ya hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez era el saber que ya no los verían a pesar de haber dejado la esperanza de que así seria, pero Yūsuke y Kenji no se engañaban, ellos sabían que la situación en la que los habian dejado no era la mejor. Cuando se marcharon la aldea estaba siendo destruida y por más fuertes que fueran sus padres y el Kyūbi, esa cosa ya había acabado con los otros Kages y Bijūs. Su padre se los dijo, que ni con el poder del Kyūbi podrían detenerlo… es por eso que no se hacían falsas ilusiones.

Kakashi toco la puerta, recibió el permiso de entrada y avanzo dejando a los hermanos a su espalda ocultos de la vista de las mujeres que se encontraban dentro.

—Tsunade-sama—se anunció el peliblanco, sin rastro en sus manos del libro pervertido.

—¿Cuál es la situación, Kakashi?—la Hokage le quedo mirando esperando a que hablara. Estaba sentada en su silla detrás del escritorio con Shizune a un lado.

—Pues vera… la situación es algo complicada.

La rubia frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

—¿Complicada? Explícate—exigió.

—Ellos pidieron hablar con usted—dijo sin rodeos.

—¿Ellos?—musito Shizune, sin entender a qué se refería.

Kakashi se apartó dejando ver a los hermanos, que avanzaron dentro del despacho quedando enfrente de la Hokage.

Tsunade no se esperaba ver cinco personas cubiertas de pies a cabeza por una capa, sin contar a la sexta que estaba siendo cargada por uno de ellos, lo cual la desconcertó. Era más que claro que esos eran los que habian aparecido en la aldea, ¿quiénes sino? Pero, ¿qué hacía Kakashi trayéndolos aquí?

—¿Por qué diablos los has traído aquí? Debiste llevarlos directamente con Ibiki—hablo con rudeza y algo de enojo.

No comprendía porqué Kakashi no los había capturado y llevado a interrogarlos. Si no fuera por la falta de nubes rojas en sus capas bien podrían pertenecer a Akatsuki. En cambio se presentaba con ellos en su despacho sabiendo que podrían ser una amenaza y estaba segura que el peliblanco no estaba siendo manipulado por ningún Genjutsu ni nada por el estilo, como para haber tomado esta acción.

—Tsunade-sama, lo qué…—trato de explicarse Kakashi, pero un gimoteo lo interrumpió.

La pequeña Hotaru se había asustado ante la forma tan ruda en que la rubia pronuncio sus últimas palabras que ahora la pequeña gimoteaba y se movía intranquila en los brazos de Kenji, haciendo que el resto de sus hermanos enfocaran su atención en ella.

Kenji le envio una mirada asesina a la Hokage, que no se pudo apreciar pues la capucha de la capa cubria su rostro.

Instintivamente, Shizune se acercó queriendo calmar a la pequeña, intuyendo que era una niña.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—pregunto.

—Lo está. Solo se asustó.

Shizune parpadeo al oír hablar a Kenji. Mientras que Tsunade entrecerró los ojos viéndolo con suspicacia al igual que Kakashi en esos momentos.

Yūsuke suspiro. A veces era un inconveniente que Kenji fuera tan parecido a su padre en todo, o casi en todo.

Era hora de que les revelaran quienes eran y que hacían ahí. Entre más pronto mejor.

—No somos una amenaza para Konoha y la información que estamos a punto de revelarles se podría clasificar como secreto máximo—hablo al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha de la capa revelando su rostro.

Los ninjas más mayores no podían creer lo que estaban viendo ante sus ojos.

—N-No puede ser—susurro Shizune, impactada.

—Es imposible. Mi-Min…—la Hokage ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre completo por el asombro. Sus ojos desorbitados no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Fueron las palabras de Kakashi, las que se escucharon fuertes y claras.

—Minato-sensei—pronuncio con gran asombro e incredulidad.

Ante ellos estaba la viva imagen de Minato Namikaze, el Cuarto Hokage.

§●§●§●§

Bajo la fresca sombra de los árboles, el Equipo Kakashi terminaba de disfrutar la comida (ramen) que Sakura había llevado para el rubio que se encontraba hambriento después de una mañana de duro entrenamiento tratando de combinar la manipulación del elemento con el Rasengan sin aun haber logrado un gran avance. Eso tenía algo decaído a Naruto, pero a pesar de eso seguía sin darse por vencido.

—Estuvo muy buena la comida Sakura-chan—el rubio se acarició el estómago dándole más énfasis a sus palabras.

—Tienes razón, pero a mí me hubiera gustado prepararte algo más nutritivo y no haberte comprado ramen—se cruzó de brazos Sakura, que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Naruto puso cara de espanto al recordar el horrible sabor de las píldoras de soldado que Sakura le había preparado.

—Entonces no habría comido nada-dattebayo—murmuro en voz baja, pero para su mala suerte Sakura lo escucho. Naruto empezó a temblar.

Un aura oscura la rodeo. Levanto el brazo con su mano cerrada en un puño y…

—¡Shānnarō!

… lo mando a volar.

—Creo que va tardar en regresar—comento tranquilamente Sai, viendo como Naruto desaparecía en el cielo.

Sakura suspiro.

—Fuiste muy cruel, Sakura-chan—se quejó el rubio sobándose la mejilla momentos después.

—Tú te lo buscaste—replico Sakura, volteando su rostro hacia el otro lado.

El capitán Yamato apareció de repente llamando la atención de los chicos.

—Naruto. Hay que continuar con tu entrenamiento.

—¿Eh? ¿Kakashi-sensei no volverá aun?—quiso saber Naruto. — Se fue desde hace mucho tiempo ya.

—Dijo que iría a darle a la Hokage un reporte de tu progreso.

—Aun así ya tardo demasiado. Ese Kakashi es un holgazán-dattebayo—se enfurruño el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

Yamato ladeo la cabeza. Un chūnin le había informado de la situación en la aldea y las ordenes eran que mantuviera a Naruto ocupado en el entrenamiento hasta no comprobar que estaban bajo amenaza probable de Akatsuki.

—No importa. Tú y yo podemos seguir con el entrenamiento.

Naruto suspiro y sin más remedio camino hasta el centro de aquel amplio campo verde para convocar varios clones de sombra.

—¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

Una vez rodeado de sus clones empezó el entrenamiento a la vez que Yamato se sentó en el suelo convocando ocho pilares de madera a su alrededor con la punta en forma de cabeza de dragón y en la palma de su mano derecha aparecía el kanji ‟estabilizar".

El entrenamiento continúo por el resto de la tarde.

§●§●§●§

En el despacho, después de que Yūsuke revelara su rostro, los hermanos se vieron envueltos en miradas desconfiadas e incrédulas cuando el resto de ellos se deshicieron de sus capas por completo quedando a la vista de los tres adultos que no supieron cómo actuar ante lo que veían, pero antes de que pudieran tomar alguna acción, Yūsuke les pidió que los escucharan y así fue como pasaron a revelarles quienes eran y porqué habian sido enviados ahí.

Las expresiones recelosas no se hicieron esperar una vez que los hermanos empezaron a hablar. Era difícil creer para los mayores en lo que les decían esos muchachos cuando les revelaron de quienes eran hijos y como habian logrado ser concebidos por sus padres. Solo el hecho de pensarlo era inverosímil e imposible; empezando desde que sus padres estuvieran juntos hasta el hecho de que el vengador hubiera regresado a Konoha. Sin embargo, el terror inundo sus ojos cuando escucharon de una inminente guerra y de cómo, durante esta, surgiría el enemigo que destruiría a todas las grandes naciones en el futuro. Esta cuestión de que venían del futuro no les era imposible de creer, pues había habido casos aislados que hablaban de viajes en el tiempo, pero ninguno de ellos fue comprobado nunca, quedando en simples rumores al final.

El temor de una guerra se había alojado ya en los corazones de los ninja mayores dejándolos sin fuerzas para seguir replicando ante todas las absurdas palabras que escuchaban de los hermanos. Una guerra no era algo que ellos desearan para Konoha ni para nadie.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar, ya sin las interrupciones de los adultos, un pesado silencio inundo el despacho.

—¿Cómo creer que lo que dicen es cierto?—quiso saber Kakashi, siendo el primero en hablar.

—Te parece poca prueba el parecido que tenemos con nuestros padres—respondió Kenji, mirándolo con fastidio. Que acaso el que fuera un calco de su padre no era suficiente prueba para ellos.

—Es que me parece imposible todo lo que dicen—suspiro con pesadez, recargándose en la pared a un lado de la puerta que se encontraba sellada por pedido de los hermanos.

—Denme una sola prueba que lo que dicen es cierto y yo les creeré—pidió la Hokage en casi un susurro y con la mirada baja.

Yūsuke no pudo evitar mirarla con ternura. Era obvio para él, que la rubia deseaba que lo que decían no fuera cierto y que la guerra que habian mencionado nunca sucediera; que su aldea nunca se viera amenaza por algo de esa magnitud y sobretodo que nunca tuviera que ver otra vez a sus seres queridos morir. Algo totalmente imposible de evitar en una guerra.

—Yo tengo el mismo deseo que Naruto comparte con Nawaki y Dan—los hombros de Tsunade se tensaron—, mi deseo es ser Hokage algún día.

Shizune exhalo en un jadeo. Esa información acerca de su tío Dan y el hermano menor de la Sannin era algo muy íntimo que muy pocos sabían y uno de ellos era el propio Naruto.

Los hombros de la Hokage dejaron de estar tensos para empezar a temblar ligeramente mientras reía.

—No crees que ya somos muchos rubios los que ocupan el puesto de Hokage—dijo con su voz ahogada por el leve llanto que ella trataba de disfrazar con una risa.

—Uno más no les hará daño—Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Tsunade alzo la mirada contemplándolo y a ella, al igual que Kakashi y Shizune, no les cupo ya la más mínima duda de que Yūsuke y sus hermanos decían la verdad.

Pues esa sonrisa era igual a la de Naruto.

§●§●§●§

Rato después, Kenji, los gemelos, la pequeña Hotaru e Issei se marcharon junto con Kakashi y Shizune hacia el barrio Uchiha.

—¿Estás seguro que quieren quedarse en el barrio Uchiha?—pregunto Tsunade a Yūsuke, una vez que estuvieron solos. Yūsuke estaba sentado enfrente de la rubia, al otro lado del escritorio.

—Sí. Sé que necesita una limpieza y tendremos también que hacer de nuestra casa un lugar habitable pero no importa.

—Puedo conseguirles una casa cerca de aquí o incluso no me molestaría que se quedaran conmigo en la casa del Hokage—sugirió la rubia. No estaba muy segura ni conforme con que los hermanos se quedaran en ese barrio. No sabiendo lo que ocurrió ahí.

Yūsuke supo cuáles eran los pensamientos de la rubia.

—No te preocupes. Lo que ocurrió ahí no nos afecta—Tsunade arqueo una ceja—. Seguro es porque nosotros no lo vivimos.

Tsunade, aunque no estaba conforme, decidió aceptar y dejar que se quedaran en el barrio Uchiha para pasar a otros asuntos.

—Sé que aún no me han dicho todo e intuyo que serás tú el que hable—Yūsuke sonrió de lado, a su abuela nada se le escapaba.

La rubia parpadeo al verlo sonreír. Era increíble como ese niño se podía parecer físicamente a Naruto y a su abuelo Minato, y por el otro a Sasuke en la forma de reír e incluso al mirar.

—Ni Kenji ni yo sabemos cómo se desarrollaron las cosas antes y durante la guerra—confeso.

Tsunade, confundida frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo que no lo sabían si venían del futuro?

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Nuestros padres han hecho todo lo posible porque nosotros no nos enteremos de nada relacionado detrás del suceso aparte de lo necesario. Sé que ocultan cosas que no quieren que sepamos, un pasado que quieren olvidar, como los detalles de lo ocurrido en el Barrio Uchiha—la voz de Yūsuke se convirtió en un hilo de voz. Su mirada se perdió en ese cielo tan azul como sus ojos, detrás de la ventana.

Sus padres ocultaban muchas cosas de esta época. Cosas que no querían que ellos supieran, todos los que conocían, y a los que consideraba familia, se aseguraban de no hacer ningún comentario acerca de los sucesos que desataron la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Incluso la vida de su tío Itachi era un misterio para él y sus hermanos, solo sabían que fue un gran shinobi leal a Konoha. El entendía que los recuerdos aun dolían en sus corazones pero era frustrante saber que en momentos no era ese el motivo por el que callaban. Siempre desviaban la mirada y cambiaban de tema cuando sutilmente trataba de sacarlo a colación. Todo el tiempo se preguntó la razón de ello.

¿Por qué era tanto el temor de sus padres a que ellos supieran sobre este pasado?

Se dio cuenta, incluso momentos antes de partir, como en ellos se manifestó ese temor, sobretodo en su padre, mientras que su papá solo aceptaba con triste resignación lo que estaba seguro descubrirían al fin.

El suave suspiro de la Hokage lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

La vio analizarlo, como sopesando si decirle o no lo que estaba sucediendo y se aseguró de que sus ojos mostraran esa firmeza tan característica de su papá Naruto, y que él había heredado.

En cambio Tsunade podía comprender la razón para que toda esa información fuera ocultada de los hermanos y seguramente de la nueva generación de jóvenes shinobis. No le sorprendía, ¿quién querría recordar una guerra en la que murieron cientos de personas y seres queridos? Aún más si en esa guerra fue el punto de quiebre que desato los sentimientos que muchos albergaban, más específicamente Naruto y Sasuke, si fue en esa guerra que ellos al fin dejaron de negar sus sentimientos y los aceptaron, porque si, ella sospecha de ese lazo que unía a Naruto y al Uchiha; y por otra parte estaba el hecho que ese fuera el punto de partida para empezar a sentir culpa y remordimientos del camino que Sasuke tomo, si fue así entonces Sasuke más que ningún otro debió de desear que toda información acerca de cómo se desarrollaron las cosas se mantuviera oculto.

El simplemente no quería perder a su familia por su oscuro pasado.

Al llegar a esa conclusión, la Hokage tuvo que aceptar que Sasuke definitivamente era alguien muy diferente en el futuro a como era su yo más joven de ahora. La prueba más grande de ello era sin duda el joven que estaba sentado en frente de ella.

Se preguntó si estaba bien que ella revelara la actual situación de Sasuke con la aldea y con Naruto. Si estaba bien que le dijera que ahora Sasuke era un ninja renegado y que estaba bajo el entrenamiento de un ninja renegado y criminal Rango S y que posiblemente el Uchiha menor iba por el mismo camino. Cómo decirle que su única ambición era matar a su hermano Itachi y así vengar a su Clan. Cómo decirle que su deseo de venganza era más fuerte que sus lazos con Konoha, más fuerte que su lazo con Naruto. Y sobre todo decirle que Sasuke trato de matar a Naruto en su último encuentro y así destrozar la imagen que tenía sobre su padre.

Suspiro sin saber si decirle o no.

Fijo su mirada en Yūsuke y sonrió al ver su mirada firme y determinante. No le cupo la menor duda de que sea lo que sea que ella le dijera de su padre eso no cambiaría su imagen de él y mucho menos su cariño. Era claro que a pesar de lo que dijera lucharía como ahora lo estaba haciendo Naruto por traerlo de vuelta a Konoha.

Volvió a suspirar con pesadez antes de empezar a hablar.

Solo esperaba que él y sus hermanos no fueran tan impulsivos como Naruto y le causaran problemas.

§●§●§●§

Después de que Shizune y Kakashi los escoltaran hasta la entrada del barrio Uchiha, por un atajo que les evitaría que civiles o ninjas de la aldea los vieran, Kenji se apresuró a entrar a la que en un futuro seria su casa para organizarse con los gemelos e Issei y disponer por donde empezarían a limpiar en lo que Yūsuke volvía de hablar con la Hokage, cuando al voltear para ordenarles a los gemelos que limpiaran la hierba, que ya se alzaba por los muros y paredes después de tantos años sin cortar, lo que vio fue dos muñecos que más que nada parecían espantapájaros con esas ramas que hacían de cabello en punta.

Los gemelos pelirrojos se habian dado a la fuga.

—¿Kashi?—La pequeña Hotaru se le quedo viendo al par de muñecos confundida por su parecido con el muñeco del jōnin peliblanco que formaba parte de los juguetes en el cuarto de juegos.

—Ese no es Kakashi—Kenji miraba con hastió a los muñecos al tiempo en que a uno se le caían las fichas de refresco que tenía por ojos y al otro se le caían las ramas que hacían de brazos.

Esos gemelos pagarían caro haberlo dejado solo con la limpieza del barrio. Él iba a vengarse de eso esa misma noche en la cena.

§●§●§●§

Kakashi y los gemelos avanzaban por entre los arboles hasta el campo donde Naruto se encontraba entrenando. Los gemelos se habian escapado de Kenji y le habian insistido al peliblanco en ir a ver como su papá creaba la técnica Rasen Shuriken, y que ellos aún no habian logrado disuadirlo de enseñársela. Siempre recibiendo como respuesta que aún no estaban listos porque eran muy pequeños todavía, tal vez ahora si lo lograran.

Delante de ellos los árboles se abrieron dejando ver un amplio campo que era ocupado por varios clones de sombra de Naruto. Parte de ellos con un Rasengan creado y los otros concentrados en la manipulación de elemento intentando combinar ambos.

Kakashi volteo a ver a los gemelos, que ya no habian vuelto a usar la capa.

—¿Saben ocultar su chakra?—pregunto antes de dirigirse a donde estaban Naruto y Yamato.

—Hasta la pregunta…—empezó Hikaru.

—… nos ofende—termino Haruki.

—¡Por supuesto que sabemos!—proclamaron los dos a la vez.

—Entonces quédense aquí y oculten su chakra. Sai y Sakura están cerca y aun no es tiempo de que los vean—ordeno Kakashi a los gemelos, para después agregar—. Y guarden silencio.

 _Ahh, ni siquiera sé cómo me convencieron de traerlos,_ se preguntó.

Con este pensamiento se fue mientras que los gemelos se sentaban en medio de unos arbustos para poder observar desde ahí a su papá sin que nadie los viera. Para ellos era increíble poder observar a su papá creando una de sus técnicas más poderosas y no solo eso, pues también era genial poder conocerlo siendo un adolescente solo un par de años mayor que ellos. Tantas cosas que podrían aprender de el sin que les dijera que aún no estaban listos. Por palabras del mismo Kakashi en su tiempo, sabían que su papá era muy ingenuo e inocente, así que seguro que lograban que les enseñara aunque sea el Rasengan.

Después de un rato vieron a Naruto caer al suelo, jadeando. Lucia cansado. Se acostó de espalda al suelo viendo como el cielo se cubria de nubes.

—Levántate, papá—alentó Haruki.

—Sí, tú puedes hacerlo—musito Hikaru, viendo como su papá parecía querer darse por vencido al no querer levantarse.

…

—¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Tomaremos un descanso?—pregunto Yamato, volteando ver a Kakashi y bajando su mano con la que controla el jutsu.

—Mmmm. No lo creo. Dudo que él quiera descansar—respondió viendo a Naruto.

 _Vamos, Naruto. Tus hijos te están viendo. Tienes que seguir._

Observando la lluvia empezar a caer mojando su rostro y empapando su ropa. Todo aquello le trajo recuerdos del Valle del Fin.

 _ **El tiempo en el reloj**_

 _ **Vio pasar este amor**_

 _ **Que nunca acabara**_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba? Cada vez que fallaba sentía como se alejaba más de Sasuke. Como se volvía más difícil alcanzarlo. ¿Acaso siempre seria así? ¿Nunca lograría traerlo de vuelta? ¿Tenía que darse por vencido ya?

 _ **Me pregunto si el cielo seguirá**_

 _ **Siempre tan azul**_

Sabía que no era propio de el tener ese tipo de pensamientos pero había momentos, como este, en los que no podía evitar pensar si acaso no estaba siendo demasiado ingenuo al creer que lograría traer a Sasuke devuelta cuando el propio Sasuke le había dejado más que claro que jamás regresaría, ¿podría vivir en paz consigo mismo si abandonaba la lucha?

Por su mente paso la imagen de Sasuke cuando se fue y después cambio a como es ahora. Siempre viendo solo su espalda, pero de pronto, en su visión,… Sasuke volteo dejando ver el Sharingan en sus ojos y una mirada que solamente reflejaba el odio en su corazón.

 _ **Remplazar, rechazar**_

 _ **Conseguir olvidar lo pasado ya**_

 _No._

Él no podía permitir que Sasuke se dejara consumir por la venganza y el odio que guardaba por su hermano. No cuando su objetivo lo llevaría al final a ser el nuevo cuerpo de Orochimaru. Porque entonces… lo perdería para siempre.

 _ **Podremos vivir sin mirar atrás**_

 _No, no, no, ¡no!_

Se levantó de repente molesto consigo mismo.

—¡Maldición! Yo no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo en descansar—Sus pies chapotearon en los charcos al erguirse. Hizo los sellos de manos para convocar los clones. — ¡Tajū Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

 _ **Y luchar por este amor**_

Al instante cientos de clones formaron parejas creando uno de ellos el Rasengan mientras que el otro trataba de combinar el elemento viento.

Los clones se mostraban férreos en lograr esta vez la combinación del elemento viento con el Rasengan haciendo girar a una máxima velocidad el chakra en forma de esfera causando la imagen y efecto de sonido como el de un ventilador en su máxima potencia llenando todo el claro.

Todos se encontraban concentrados en darle forma al chakra y combinarlo, presionándose hasta el punto en que uno de ellos libero el chakra del Kyūbi.

—¡Cuidado, todos! Uno de nosotros se ha salido de control—advirtió uno de los clones al darse cuenta de ello.

El clon que se encontraba concentrando el chakra empezó a tomar la forma del Kyūbi liberando tres colas y lanzo un rugido al cielo al mismo tiempo en que una onda expansiva creaba un cráter en donde se encontraba parado. Los demás empezaron a correr, alejándose, pero varios de ellos fueron alcanzados por las colas de chakra rojo desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

—¡Capitán Yamato! ¡Ayuda!—grito el verdadero Naruto siendo lanzado por el clon fuera de control.

— ¡Hazlo ahora, Tenzō!—apuro Kakashi al ver la situación.

Yamato activo el jutsu y al instante las extensiones de madera salieron despedidas hacia el clon, sometiéndolo contra el suelo para momentos después desaparecer.

Entre el caos, no se dieron cuenta que otro más libero el chakra del Kyūbi, alejándose del claro directo a los árboles. Mientras, entre ellos, los gemelos miraban todo con temor y sorpresa. Ellos sabían que hubo un tiempo en que su papá no era capaz de controlar el chakra del Kyūbi, pero verlo perder el control a pesar de ser solo un clon, les causo temor, pues ese clon parecía dispuesto a atacar a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente.

Fue tarde cuando los gemelos se dieron cuenta del clon con la forma del Kyūbi que corría con manos y pies agazapado, acercándose a ellos con velocidad, el clon los había detectado y estaba dispuesto a atacarlos; los gemelos sin tener el suficiente tiempo a reaccionar cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe.

 _ **Y así…**_

El aire y la lluvia sufrieron una fractura ante la velocidad de algo que atravesó el campo.

Los gemelos abrieron los ojos al darse cuenta que el golpe nunca llego y con sorpresa vieron a Kakashi de espaldas enfrente de ellos reteniendo al clon con sus brazos inmovilizándolo, empezando a sufrir quemaduras en sus brazos y pecho por el chakra que se mantenía en constante ebullición alrededor del clon. Removiéndose el clon trataba se soltarse dejando fluir más chakra y causando más dolor al peliblanco hasta que el clon lo aparto con una de sus colas golpeándolo en uno de sus costados. Kakashi cayó varios metros alejado e inmediatamente trato de volver hasta los gemelos pero una cola del Kyūbi lo azoto contra el suelo y esta vez le fue imposible levantarse. Los daños causados por el chakra del zorro le estaban impidiendo recuperarse o mínimo mover un solo dedo.

Sin alguien que se lo impidiera el clon se acercó a los gemelos gruñendo y mostrando sus garras, listas para atacarlos. Mientras que los gemelos estaban paralizados, pues un clon de su papá estaba a punto de atacarlos. Tragando duro y con el corazón acelerado por el miedo que empezaban a sentir, sabían que no podían correr por que fácilmente los alcanzaría y ninguna de sus técnicas le haría daño.

Tenían miedo y no sabían que hacer.

 _ **Nuestras alas desplegar**_

—Detente—la voz de Kakashi apenas fue un murmullo que se perdió bajo el sonido de la lluvia.

Los gemelos temerosos enfocaron sus ojos en el clon de Naruto, que ya tenía sus garras en alto para lanzarles el primer zarpazo, pero al enfocar sus rojos ojos en ellos algo dentro de él, pálpito y el verdadero Naruto lo sintió porque pronto se dirigió hasta ahí con el capitán Yamato detrás de él.

 _ **Volar**_

§●§●§●§

Camino hacia la espesura del bosque, donde los árboles se amontonaban para después de varios metros más se abrieran dando el paso a un claro que se encontraba cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, cuyo sonido contrastaba con el piar de los pájaros que revoloteaban en las copas de los árboles.

Su cabello rojo danzaba al compás del viento que ligero soplaba. Las flores silvestres fueron despojadas de pétalos que se elevaron en el aire perfumándolo con su suave aroma. Enfoco su negra mirada en el árbol más grande y el único que se encontraba en el centro del claro. La falta de la casa de madera en las gruesas ramas le quiso hacer llorar con más ganas.

 _ **Tal como lo vi**_

Tal vez era solo un niño pero entendía la situación en la que sus hermanos y él se encontraban justo ahora, y como casi siempre, prefería no decir nada y quedarse callado para no ser una carga o molestia.

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al recordar lo que escucho decir a esos aldeanos.

 _ **Pues de tu mano voy**_

‟ _Se había separado de Kenji al mismo tiempo en que los gemelos se dieron a la fuga consiente de que este no se daría cuenta que él tampoco estaba en un buen rato hasta que el enojo se le pasara por verse solo para limpiar el barrio._

 _Al él no le gustaba limpiar porque se llenaba todo de polvo y después no paraba de destornudar. Era, por así decirlo, alérgico al polvo que se acumulaba en los muebles después de un tiempo. Por esa razón ahora se dirigía a cualquier lugar donde estar tranquilo hasta que creyera que era hora de regresar, viendo a su alrededor como algunos edificios y locales eran diferentes de su tiempo._

 _Fue al dar vuelta en una esquina, en la calle donde sabia se encontraba Ichiraku Ramen, que escucho a dos hombres hablar en la entrada de un local. A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo de lo que hablaban pero el nombre de su padre surgió en esa conversación haciendo que se ocultara detrás de unos contenedores de basura para escuchar mejor, ¿porque estarían hablando de su padre esos hombres?_

— _¿Sasuke Uchiha, dices?—pregunto el hombre que cargaba con dos bolsas de plástico en sus manos, al que al parecer era el dueño del local._

— _Te digo que sí. Mi hija trabaja de enfermera en el hospital y escucho a ese muchachito rubio mencionarlo. Tal parece ser que solo entrena con el fin de traerlo de vuelta a la aldea—frunció el ceño al escuchar eso último._

 _¿Cómo que su papá entrenaba solo para traer de vuelta a la aldea a su padre?_

— _Pero en qué demonios estará pensando. Mira que querer traer de vuelta a ese traidor—casi escupió las palabras con rencor el otro hombre._

 _Su corazón se aceleró al escucharles decir eso de su padre. ¿Por qué decían que su padre era un traidor? Esos sujetos estaban hablando puras injurias de su padre. Cerró sus manos en puño empezando a molestarse por lo que escuchaba. Estaba por irse cuando lo que escucho a continuación lo paralizo._

— _Yo también opino lo mismo. No necesitamos a ese ninja renegado de vuelta a no ser para que pague por su traición a Konoha. Pero por lo visto a ese tonto niño Uzumaki no le basto con que el Uchiha lo haya tratado de matar en su último encuentro que tuvo con él. El solo piensa en traerlo de vuelta…—El hombre se detuvo de hablar al escuchar un ruido detrás de los basureros, se acercó para ver que había sido pero al fijarse no vio nada. Extrañado se rasco la cabeza y regreso a despedir a su cliente._

 _Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta salir de la aldea y adentrarse en el bosque._

 _No podía ser cierto lo que escucho._

 _Era imposible"._

Lo que escucho tenía que ser mentira.

Su padre no podía ser un traidor y mucho menos un ninja renegado, pero por sobre todo él no podía haber intentado matar a su papá.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento y el temor que le causaba. Y así, corriendo, fue como llego hasta ese lugar.

§●§●§●§

Estaba más que irritado. Se había visto en la obligación de hacer la limpieza de la casa él solo, pues su hermanita empezaba a cerrar los ojos recordándole la siesta que siempre tomaba durante las tardes y su habitación no contaba con los muebles que en el futuro tendría, así que tuvo que arreglar la de su padre y una vez que tendió la cama, Hotaru no demoro en subirse quedando completamente dormida.

Momentos después se dio cuenta que faltaba su otro hermano menor, pues este casi siempre solía acompañar a la menor en su siesta.

Issei seguramente había escapado al mismo tiempo que los gemelos para no tener que limpiar la casa. Bufo por enésima vez.

Salió de la casa para ir a buscarlos pero ni siquiera tuvo que dejar los terrenos del Barrio Uchiha porque vio a Yūsuke acercándose.

§●§●§●§

Momentos antes se había encontrado con Kenji y este le había informado que sus hermanos menores se dieron a la fuga para no limpiar la casa. Acordaron en que el los buscaría y los llevaría a la casa para hablar sobre lo que iban a hacer y sobre lo que hablo con la abuela Tsunade.

No estaba tan seguro en decirles lo que la Hokage le revelo sobre sus padres, pues el mismo aun no podía creerlo.

Pero ahora ya entendía muchas cosas.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de aflicción. Él no sabía cómo lidiar con todo esto y las posibles reacciones de sus hermanos ante lo que les diría. Pero tomaría las cosas con calma y las analizaría. No todo podía ser como parecía.

Siguió caminando hasta donde sabia se encontraba Issei, pero se detuvo al verlo sentado en el tronco de aquel árbol familiar y se desconcertó al escucharlo llorar. Se preocupó de inmediato, muy pocas veces solía llorar su hermano menor.

Issei levanto la cabeza de entre sus piernas cuando sintió una caricia en su cabello, no le hiso falta saber quién era. Yūsuke debía admitir que hasta el momento su hermanito había guardado silencio y no había hecho preguntas como todo niño, pero ahora parecía tan desolado y perdido.

—No quiero estar aquí…—susurro el pequeño en voz tan baja que si Yūsuke no se hubiera sentado a su lado no lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió, Issei?—Paso su brazo por sus pequeños hombros para apegarlo a él.

—Escuche a unos aldeanos decir cosas feas de padre—sollozo y se pasó el torso de su mano por los ojos.

Lo estrecho más entre sus brazos recargando su mejilla contra su cabeza pelirroja. Sabía que la situación seria difícil cuando salió del despacho de la Hokage. Pero no sabía que el más afectado con todo esto sería Issei. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara de la verdadera situación de sus padres y si estaba bien contárselo. Issei aún era un niño y aunque aparentara hacerse el fuerte lo cierto es que era demasiado sensible. Suspiro. ¿Qué debería hacer? No podía protegerlo de la verdad por mucho tiempo.

—Issei, ¿Qué fue lo que padre te dijo antes de partir?

El pequeño miro a su hermano mayor extrañado. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso ahora? Pero no le fue difícil recordarlo, pues las palabras de su padre se quedaron grabadas en su mente y no dejaba de darles vuelta. Jamás su padre le había dicho que se sintiera orgulloso—lo demostraba pero no lo decía—y que le dijera también que era una las grandes razones de su felicidad lo hicieron muy feliz a él.

 _ **Me haces olvidar**_

—Me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de mi y que era una de las más grandes razones de su felicidad—sollozo.

—Y si yo te dijera que padre en este tiempo es considerado un traidor a la Aldea y…—Yūsuke no pudo seguir porque su hermano lo interrumpió afirmando con vehemencia.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Padre no es ningún traidor!—Issei se había levantado plantándole cara a Yūsuke. Con los puños fuertemente apretados a sus costados y una mirada que el rubio jamás había visto en su hermanito. Incluso podía jurar que por un efímero instante, que de haber parpadeado no lo hubiera visto, sus ojos negros adquirieron dos puntos alrededor de sus retinas.

En cambio Issei no entendía que era lo que le ocurría. Solo sabía que su hermano estaba repitiendo lo que escucho decir a esos aldeanos. Le estaba afirmando que su padre era un traidor y él no quería escucharlo porque entonces eso significaría que también había intentado matar a su papá y eso es algo que no quería volver a escuchar y mucho menos saber que era verdad.

 _ **La fría oscuridad**_

La sensación de su sangre bullendo y corriendo vertiginosa en sus venas, a raíz de lo dicho por Yūsuke, se fue aplacando conforme fue entendiendo lo que su hermano le quiso decir con sus palabras. Estaba cayendo en cuenta de la realidad de estar en este tiempo. En este lugar, y ahora, las cosas eran muy diferentes de como el las conocía. Aquí sus padres eran unos adolescentes y en ciertos aspectos no eran aun las personas que él conocía y amaba. Aquí sus padres eran muy diferentes. Tal vez demasiado como para que el pudiera entenderlo y aceptarlo.

 _ **Al creer en ti**_

 _ **Empezare a vivir**_

Cuando lo termino de entender no pudo evitar echarse a los brazos de su hermano y volver a llorar. Tenía miedo y definitivamente ya no quería estar aquí. Él quería volver con sus padres para que le dijeran que todo estaba bien y que era mentira lo que decían de su padre. Quería… quería a su padre abrazándolo y diciéndole que se sentía orgulloso y que lo amaba por el simple hecho de ser su hijo.

 _ **Eres tú mi luz**_

—Tranquilo, tranquilo.

Yūsuke lo abrazo más contra su pecho dejando que ocultara su rostro en su hombro y lo dejo llorar. Sabía que su hermanito ya había entendido lo diferente de las cosas en este tiempo y solo esperaba que pudiera asimilarlo lo más pronto posible porque las circunstancias en las que se encontraban no le darían tregua alguna a ninguno de ellos.

‟— _Sasuke abandono la aldea hace tres años y se fue con el ninja renegado Orochimaru—Tsunade suspiro—. Ni siquiera Naruto fue capaz de detenerlo o hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Él ahora es un traidor de Konoha. Lo siento."_

Miro hacia el cielo al tiempo que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

 _Padre_.

Ahora entendía.

 _ **Tú me guiaras…**_

§●§●§●§

El sonido similar al canto de un millar de pájaros se escuchaba al pie de la cascada que se encontraba oculta entre las montañas. La cascada era recorrida desde abajo hacia arriba por una corriente eléctrica. Ambos elementos fluían en armonía a pesar de ir en corrientes contrarias.

 _ **Tal como lo vi**_

El usuario mantenía el flujo de electricidad manteniendo la palma de su mano en contacto con el agua.

—Excelente. Has logrado hacer fluir tu Chidori sin cambiar el curso natural del agua—dijo un peliblanco saliendo de entre las sombras viendo como el sujeto en cuestión ya llevaba tiempo haciendo lo mismo—. Y pensar que hace tres años no lo lograste llegando también a electrocutarte en el primer intento y en los que le siguieron. Hasta parece que fue ayer, ¿no lo crees así, Sasuke?

 _ **Yo no podre llorar**_

El nombrado siguió donde mismo. Las gotas de agua escurrían desde las puntas de su negro cabello recorriendo su espalda y pecho, desprovistos de su hitoe, hasta humedecer la hakama que vestía. No hubo ningún cambio en su semblante ante el comentario de su acompañante ni mostro algún signo de sorpresa ante su aparición. Era claro que sabía de su presencia desde antes de que se mostrara.

—He escuchado que hubo una baja significativa entre los ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja a manos de dos integrantes de Akatsuki—comento al tiempo que se recargaba en el árbol más cercano.

 _ **Esta oscuridad implica falsedad**_

—No me interesa, lárgate.

—Así que no te interesa, eh—Se acomodó los lentes con su dedo índice—. Ni aunque te dijera que es uno de los shinobi que lidera uno de los equipos de Konoha. ¿Qué tal si se tratara de Kakashi?

Con satisfacción vio como Sasuke lo miraba de reojo y una de sus cejas se arqueaba ligeramente. El peliblanco sonrió de medio lado.

—Lárgate, Kabuto—repitió con hastió. Volviendo su atención a lo que hacía dando por terminada la corta charla.

 _ **La sombra se va**_

 _ **Y con ella el dolor**_

—Como quieras—dijo fastidiado Kabuto, yéndose del lugar al ver que no había logrado perturbar al Uchiha.

Momentos después que Kabuto se fue una extraña sensación se alojó en el pecho de Sasuke. _¿Qué rayos?_ , pensó.Frunció el ceño sin entender que le ocurría. Deshizo el jutsu cuando la sensación dio lugar a una opresión en su corazón. Salió del agua y se recargo en el árbol donde momentos antes había estado Kabuto. Se llevó una mano a su corazón que latía desbocado sin razón alguna.

Jadeo porque la opresión en su corazón se hizo más fuerte por segundos. Se deslizo al suelo con su mano aun en su corazón.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto?—se preguntó, sintiendo como de pronto su corazón empezaba a calmarse.

 _ **Eres tú mi luz**_

 _ **Tú me guiaras…**_

Sasuke no podía estar realmente seguro pero por un momento fue como si volviera tiempo atrás, cuando el Equipo Siete se enfrentó a Zabuza y a Haku, y se lanzó sin pensar a proteger a Naruto. Hace unos segundos fue como si el mismo instinto de protección volviera a nacer pero con más fuerza aun. Pero, ¿para proteger a quién? No entendía porque le estaba ocurriendo esto a él. ¿Cómo es que de la nada sintió esa opresión en el corazón? ¿Por qué el instinto de protección apareció de repente sin motivo alguno? ¿Acaso existía alguien capaz de despertar tal instinto en el aparte de Naruto? ¿Cómo era posible eso? No tenía lógica ni razón.

 _ **No podre llorar**_

 _ **Por siempre, amor**_

En Konoha no había nadie con el que compartiera un lazo tan fuerte como lo hacía con Naruto y si así fuera se encargaría de eliminarlo como lo haría con el Uzumaki. Apretó las manos en puños y tenso la mandíbula. Esto no se convertiría en un obstáculo para llevar acabo su venganza. De eso podía estar seguro.

 _ **Una eternidad**_

 _ **Junto a ti**_

 **-.-.-**


End file.
